1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket being soldered to a printed circuit board and adapted for testing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application No. 1091628 discloses a typical socket of the like, which includes a main body, an operating cover and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the main body. The main body has a plurality of retaining holes. The operating cover is formed with a cam surface. The contact is integrally stamped from a metal sheet and includes a retaining leg engaging with the retaining hole of the main body, a body leg linking with a side of the retaining leg, a foot downwardly extending from a side of the body leg and a first and a second contacting portions disposed on another side of the body leg. The first contacting portion has an elastic portion, a first contacting arm, a haulm portion, a top end and a first contacting end on an end of the top end. The second contacting portion has a second contacting arm, an engaging portion and a second contacting end.
When an external force acts on the operating cover, the cam surface of the operating cover presses the haulm portion of the contact and separates the first contacting end from the second contacting end, at this moment, a guiding track of a semiconductor package is set upon the second contacting end. Upon the withdraw the external force, the operating cover then is pushed upwardly, then the guiding track of the semiconductor package is clamped by the first and the second contacting ends, so the socket electrically connects with the semiconductor package. The foot of the contact extends beyond the bottom side of the main body and is soldered to a pad on a printed circuit board to achieve an electrical connection between the semiconductor package and the printed circuit board.
The socket electrically connects to the printed circuit board by the foot of the contact thereof. However, since the foot is soldered onto the printed circuit board, the socket can not easily detach from the printed circuit board.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above sockets.